ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
Niantic Project
The Niantic Project is a think-tank formed by the National Intelligence Agency (NIA), an American intelligence agency that works in fringe science, to study a recently discovered quantum phenomenon, Exotic Matter ( ). The NIA suspected that this Exotic Matter ( ) affecting human behaviour so they assembled a diverse team of artists, scientists and academics to study it. Like all of the NIA's projects the Niantic Project was named after a sunken ship. Research and Development The Niantic Project created a scanner (now also known as Ingress) to detect and harness Exotic Matter ( ). Using it they found that Exotic Matter ( ) has been around us for a very long time and that it enters our world through special places, "Portals". People have been feeling the portals for millennia and marked them with art, temples, monuments etc. but they never knew why they were doing it. It turned out that there is a signal in the Exotic Matter ( ) that touches the human brain and that it can inspire and awaken creativity in some people but others only sense fear and distrust in it. Out of this two factions formed, the that see the Exotic Matter ( ) as an opportunity and the that sees it as a threat. Incidents Eventually the scanner leaked and started spreading. The NIA covered it up, disguising it as a game called Ingress. During "Epiphany Night", a technology test gone wrong everyone in the lab got exposed to dangerours high levels of Exotic Matter ( ). Two researchers Devra Bogdanovich and Roland Jarvis tried to escape but NIA security forces caught up with them in Zurich.Classified dossier about Devra Bogdanovich and Roland Jarvis from the NIA's "NIA Persons of Interest"''-''DatabaseIngress Video: "The Ingress Story" (5. Nov. 2018) https://www.youtube.com/user/ingress/featured YouTube Locations * Niantic Project Laboratory (Geneva, Switzerland) * ADACORE Data Center (Geneva, Switzerland)Transcript of recorded phone call * Janus Lab (Geneva, Switzerland)Transcript of recording in Janus Lab * Niantic Project Facility (Geneva, Switzerland)Transcript of surveillance video of Niantic Project Facility * Niantic Research Facility CERN (Geneva, Switzerland)Newspaper article about death of Dr. Victor Kureze * Lima Lab (Geneva, Switzerland)Transcript of recording in Lima Lab Members * Dr. Devra Bogdanovich (Quantum Biologist/Head of the Niantic Project)Classified dossier from the NIA's "NIA Persons of Interest"''-''Database * Roland Jarvis * ADA (full name: A Detection Algorithm) * Victor KurezeE-Mail from Victor Kureze to Dr. Ezekiel Calvin * Dr. Ezekiel Calvin * Dr. Yuri Alaric Nagassa (former Researcher)E-Mail from Dr. Yuri Alaric to Dr. Devra BogdanovichTranscript of intercepted phone call * Dr. Oliver''' '''Lynton-Wolfe (Researcher)E-Mail from Dr. Lynton-Wolfe to Dr. Ezekiel CalvinChat between Oliver Lynton-Wolfe and Zeke * Jay Phillips (Director of Security)Transcript of recording in Office of Jay Phillips * Ken Owen (Narrative Management) * Misty Hannah (Research Subject) * Henry Bowles (Lead Developer)Transcript of recording in ADACORE Data Center * Dr. Martin Schubert * Carrie Campbell (aka. 'Klue'/Semiotician/former Researcher)Transcript of intercepted E-Mail * Henry "Hank" Holland Johnson (former Researcher)Transcript of intercepted phone callTranscript of intercepted E-Mail * Dr. Stein Lightman (former Researcher) Referances Category:Backstory Category:Niantic Category:Organization